Castiel's Virginity
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: Dean can't believe Castiel is still a virgin and when he makes a move to take him somewhere where he can, Castiel stops him and says something surprising to Dean. Destiel one shot. Top!Dean Bottom!Castiel Rated M because wuv. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, if I did Destiel would be everywhere.


Castiel's Virginity

Castiel sat in the chair and opened his mouth to respond to Dean's silly question. "I just thought I'd sit here quietly."

Dean was slightly surprised and sighed. "Dude, come on. Anything? Hm? Booze? Women?"

Castiel glances at him, before looking away uncomfortably. He'd never had the time to do anything with a woman before. To be honest, it was never of his interest to get involved in intercourse with woman anyways.

Dean looked at Castiel wondering if the angel had ever been with a woman. He skipped the thought of Castiel being with a man. "You have been with a women before? Right? Or an angel, at least?"

Castiel rubbed his neck, slightly embarrassed cause he knows Dean has been with plenty of woman while he was just a virgin.

Dean looked a him in slight shock. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?"

Castiel sighed, getting a bit annoyed. He didn't want to do a bit of 'cloud seeding' up there. He ha been perfectly happy with what he had been doing. "Look, I've never had occasion, okay?"

Dean walked around to stand in front of Castiel. "All right. Lemme tell you something. There are two things that I know for certain, one: Bert and Ernie are gay. Two: you are *not* gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go." Dean went to grab his jacket so they could head out, but Castiel put his hand on Dean's arm. Dean looked up at the now standing angel in front of him.

"If you want me to lose my virginity so bad, why don't you just take it." Castiel let go of Dean's arm and stepped back, contemplating on whether that had been a good thing to actually say. Dean's mouth was agape at the thought. Images of Castiel naked beneath him, moaning and writhing in pleasure flipped through his mind. He looked down at his hardening member and cursed to himself. Castiel was an innocent little angel and he wanted Dean of all people to take his virginity? Dean walks over to Castiel and takes his arm, turning him so he's now facing him.

"Cas, why would you want me to take your virginity?" Castiel thought about it for a moment before looking away.

"I don't know. I just don't really want to have intercourse with a woman or man I don't know." Dean stared at the angel.

"You're bi?" Castiel looked at him.

"I don't understand-" Dean cut him off by shoving him against the wall. Castiel didn't have time to think before Dean's lips where on his. At first Castiel was unsure of how to react when Dean slid his hand over his body.

"Dea-!" Dean cut him off by grinding his hips against Castiel's.

"I'll take it." Dean murmurs. To be honest, Dean had thought about Castiel in ways that he knew he shouldn't have. Castiel was very attractive and Dean had loved the little head tilts, the little remarks about how he didn't understand a reference. Castiel was adorable. Not that Dean liked using the word adorable, but that's just what Castiel was.

Castiel couldn't believe what was happening. One minute they were talking about his virginity and the next they were, as humans call it, making out. Castiel had thought of Dean differently than Sam. Dean was gorgeous and strong. Castiel had accidentally flew in whole Dean was in just a towel and he flew out before Dean had been able to notice him. Castiel had felt something when he'd seen Dean in just a towel. It was a feeling that spread, and it made his vessel's groin harden. Castiel had never had a boner before and freaked out. He flew to the room next door to Dean's, which had thankfully been empty and just sat on the bed wondering what to do about it. When it finally went away and he flew back in Dean's room.

"Cas," Castiel gasped when Dean slid his hand down his pants and grabbed his hardened member.

"D-Dean!" Castiel exclaimed, surprised at the sudden feeling that shot through his vessel.

"Cas, it's okay. This is supposed to feel good." Dean whispered comfortingly to the angel.

"Dean what do I- ahh!" Castiel gasped and tilted his head back as Dean began stroking him in a steady pace. Dean loved the sound that Castiel just made and began kissing down his neck. Castiel moaned as Dean began to suck on a spot on his neck. Dean felt his erection harden even more at the sounds Castiel was making. Damn Castiel was sexy. Dean grabbed Castiel and shoved him down onto the floor and straddled his hips. He shrugged off his shirt and then started pulling at Castiel's trench coat. Castiel sat up and pulled it off, deciding to go with the flow. Dean practically ripped the tie off and threw it to the side. He quickly unbuttoned Castiel's short and pushed the shirt and shot jacket over his shoulders. His eyes roamed over Castiel's now bare upper body and he groaned at how sexy he was.

Castiel could see the lust in Dean's eyes and he could feel the heat emitting off of him. Castiel's hands moved to Dean's pants and unbuttoned them. Dean stood up and shoved his pants down, leaving himself in only boxers. Dean got down and unbuttoned Castiel's pants before pulling them off as quickly as he could. He wanted to see all of Castiel. He practically ripped the white undergarments off of him. Castiel pulled at Dean's boxers, not liking the fact that he was the only one not completely naked. Dean pulled off his boxers and leaned down, pulling his angel into a hungry kiss. Dean never thought he'd taste Castiel's lips or ever touch them. He never thought he'd actually be taking Castiel's virginity.

"Dean I saw you in just a towel once," Castiel groaned tilting his head back as Dean trailed kisse down his neck and down his chest.

"And?" Dean latched onto one of Castiel's nipples, earning a loud moan from him.

"I got hard and left before you could notice me." Castiel squirmed beneath Dean in pleasure. He'd never felt anything like this before. Dean used his hand to play with Castiel's other nipple. He was enjoying Castiel's reaction to this.

"Dean, why did I get hard from seeing your bare skin?" Castiel questioned, groaning as Dean's hand slid down to his arousal.

"Because it turned you on." Dean replied, gripping Castiel's erection. Castiel mewled as Dean began stroking and pumping his member while moving to nip at his other nipple. Dean loved the noises Castiel was making and wanted to hear more.

"Dean-!"'Castiel trembled in pleasure as he felt something. "Dean I feel something!" He gasped.

"Let go Cas, just let it go." Castiel cried out Dean's name as he came in his hand. Dean lifted his hand and licked the come off, while looking into Castiel's beautiful blue eyes. Castiel felt 'turned on' as Dean said by the look he was receiving.

"Dean I need you!" Castiel leaned up and crashed his lips against Dean's sloppily. Dean didn't mind since he knew Castiel was inexperienced.

"What is it Cas? You need me? Need me to what?" Castiel thought of the things he could say and then gasped out.

"I need you inside of me!" He moaned as Dean licked his neck before sucking on it. Dean lifted three fingers to Castiel's mouth and ordered him to suck on them. Castiel obeyed and sucked on them. Dean felt even harder at the feel of Castiel's mouth as he sucked on his fingers. Dean leaned back and pulled Castiel's legs up and set them on his shoulders. He slid his fingers over Castiel's hole before slipping one inside of him. Castiel squirmed at the intrusion, but relaxed after Dean's whisper ordering him to. Dean slid in another finger and Castiel grunted. Dean scissored his fingers and then added a third finger. Castiel groaned as Dean's fingers brushed something.

"Dean I want you inside me now!" Castiel pleaded. Dean pulled out his fingers and looked around for something to use for lube. He left Castiel for a moment and grabbed the holy oil. He coated his member with it before going back to Castiel. He positioned himself at his entrance before pushing in. Castiel winced slightly before relaxing.

"Move," Castiel ordered. Dean didn't need to be told twice. He pulls out before slamming back in. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, moaning loudly.

"Dean- ahhh!" He moaned as Dean hit the spot. "Please Dean, harder!" Castiel mewled as Dean's tongue ran up his neck and he hit the spot again. Castiel's nails raked down Dean's back as he rammed into him hard. Castiel was no longer feeling any pain. All he felt was pleasure as he was filled by Dean. He felt like he was going to explode.

"Dean!" He cried out as white substance spurted from his member. Dean came soon after. Castiel panted and pushed Dean so he was on top of him.

"I love you Dean," he groaned before lifting his hips and slamming back down on Dean's erection. Dean groaned and his hands rested on Castiel's hips. Castiel bounced on Dean, moaning in pleasure. Dean grunted as the feeling of Castiel's walls tightening and untightening around him.

"Oh my fuck! Cas!" Dean groaned, feeling himself nearing his peak. Castiel panted as he continued riding his human.

"I love you Cas!" Dean cried as he came inside of Cas. Cas came only a second after. Cas lifted himself off of Dean and rolled over to lay beside him.

"That... I never thought losing my virility would be so great." He murmured. Dean rolled over and leaned over Castiel, pressing his lips to his in a deep passionate kiss. Castiel wrapped his arms around him and opened his mouth, allowing Dean entrance. Dean's tongue explored every inch of Cas' mouth before pulling away.

"I wasn't expecting my night to end this way." He grinned. Castiel smiled and hugged Dean close.

"You have made me very happy, Dean." Castiel whispered, closing his eyes. Dean laid down beside him and and wrapped his arms around Cas, holding him close.

"Honestly, this is the best thing that has happene to me in a while." Dean closed his eyes and drifted off. Castiel watched Dean before closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of Dean's arms around him.

**Hope y'all liked it! I'll probably have more Destiel one shots late on, who knows! :D Please ignore the grammar mistakes!**


End file.
